


Recovery

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keva just likes a drink, to have a bit of fun, but it's not so fun anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



> For Lucy <3 I'm pretty sure this wasn't what you had in mind when you asked me to write this, but it was the inevitable conclusion...

Marcia was driving home from a long shift, she was ready for her bed, but then someone darted out in front of her car.

She slammed the brakes on, her heart pounding as she rushed out to check on the person. She grabbed her first aid kit on the way, the headlights blinding her.

"Are you an angel?" The woman staggered, one of her heels was broken and her top was torn, showing a glimpse of her tattoo

"Are you injured?" Marcia asked, but it was clear from the smell of alcohol that her new friend was very drunk.

"I saw the light." Her bright blue eyes shone in the headlights, and her blond hair fell around her face in soft waves.

Marcia caught the woman as she fell, carrying her to the car before rushing to the hospital, wondering how she always ended up looking after the drunks. She couldn't get a name from her, and it wasn't until she'd been checked in at the hospital that she found out.

*

Keva woke up to the most epic hangover, and her guardian angel was watching over her.

"Did we have sex?" Keva asked, blinking a few times as the rest of the room came back into focus, and she saw all the machines that she was connected to.

"No. You were drunk and stumbled into the road before passing out, so I brought you to the hospital."

"My angel!" Keva laughed, as her heart monitor raced and Marcia wondered how someone who was black out drunk last night could be smiling and cheery the next morning.

"Yes. You were so drunk you thought I was an angel." Marcia laughed, and Keva batted her eyelashes. "I'm Marcia."

***

"She left me less than a year later, kept telling me to get help but I told her I was fine." Keva looked around the circle, there were a lot of people nodding and she felt a little less alone. "Not long after that I went on a major drink binge."

***

Keva was in a club, she had no idea where her friends were, or how much she'd drunk, when she saw a familiar face.

"Marcia!" Keva rushed over to her, wrapping her arms around her as she showered her with kisses, and she felt that everything was going to work out, now that she had Marcia back in her life. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

***

"It wasn't Marcia, it was a nice woman called Nicola, and we had a good laugh about it. She'd only played along because she thought I was cute." Keva shook her head, given how they met it wasn't a surprise that they didn't work out. "Less than three months later, she left me too, went home to Germany and never looked back."

Keva looked up at the others in the room. "I vowed then to stop drinking. And I thought that I could do it without any help. I lasted three months."

***

Keva didn't know where she was, and she was now downing shots at an alarming rate, when someone dared her to drink a special cocktail.

She drank it all without batting an eyelid, it tasted quite nice, like fruit sweeties and a hint of liquorice. There was a cheer and she felt like she was on top of the world.

Five minutes later she was on her hands and knees, throwing up everything that she'd drunk as someone held her hair out of the way.

"Do you feel better?"

"Ugh." Keva threw up some more, unsure of where it was all coming from, surely she had nothing left in her stomach now.

"Stay here and I'll get you some water."

Keva couldn't see, but she kept insisting that she was fine.

***

"I decided to try and walk home, not realising that the party was at my house." Keva laughed and a couple of the other people at the meeting laughed too. "I ended up trying to get into my neighbour's house, and when she opened the door I fell in, hitting my head."

Keva stroked the scar on her forehead, it was faint now, covered by her hair, a stark reminder of why she shouldn't drink. "She took me to hospital, and we turned into a casual thing, but then she left me too. Said she'd met someone else, someone that she had a future with."

"It wasn't until she moved in with them that I found out she was seeing Marcia. What were the odds?" Keva laughed, but she wasn't fooling anyone, it was what had made her realise that she'd hit rock bottom. "I knew then that I had to get help."

"Thank you for sharing, Keva."

Keva felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she'd felt so alone lately, all she had in common with her 'friends' was drinking, and the thought of trying to meet new people while trying to hang on to her job had filled her with dread.

But now, she felt like she could face the world again.

***

"How was… the meeting?" Jo asked, twisting the end of her long brown plait. She sipped at her coffee as she typed with one hand, busy processing all the pay slips for the month.

"It was… good." Keva smiled, although she'd worked in the same place as Jo for a while now, it wasn't until recently that they'd started talking, and it was nice to have a calming presence in her life.

"A few of us are going karting on Friday, do you want to come with?"

"Let me guess, there's no alcohol at the place." Keva laughed, although going out somewhere that didn't have any temptation did sound appealing.

"There is not." Jo rolled her eyes. "But the karting is good fun."

"I'll see you there."

*

Friday took its time coming around, and Keva felt optimistic when she wandered into the place. Jo was standing around chatting with a couple of women, one Keva recognised as Cali from work, but the other one she didn't know. She had long brown hair that was braided, and a mischievous smile.

Jo introduced her to everyone, and she left her chatting to her friend Steph while she and Cali went to arrange everything. Keva watched the way that their arms brushed together, and she wondered how she'd not noticed that Jo and Cali had something going on. She'd been so wrapped up in her own drama that she'd forgot about everyone else.

"Are you feeling better after the party?" Steph asked, "I went to get you a glass of water but when I came back you were gone."

"Oh god." Keva buried her face in her hands, not caring that it was smudging her lipgloss.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked, and Keva let out a little groan.

"I've met Steph before, while I was drunk." Keva could feel her cheeks burn but she couldn't stop it.

"Oh." Jo pulled Keva into a hug, the scent of her washing powder comforting her as she hid her blushing cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Steph said, and Keva looked up from where she was buried against Jo's shoulder.

"It's not your fault." Keva took a deep breath. "I've been sober for three months and six days and I've been mostly avoiding all the dumb stuff I did while drunk."

Steph nodded, there wasn't a lot that anyone could say to that.

"I'm just going to go," Keva said, but Steph reached out to take her hand.

"Stay, have some fun." Steph smiled and Keva felt at ease. "Last one to the line buys the nachos."

"Deal." Keva flashed her cheekiest grin, she didn't like losing, and she was going to do her best to make sure that she wasn't last to the line.

The race was fun, once the visor was down she felt like she could block out the whole world, and it was blissful.

Jo was last, although Keva was sure that she did it just so that she wasn't, which she appreciated. Keva got all the gossip over nachos, including the details of Jo and Cali's first date a few weeks ago.

It felt nice to have friends that wanted to spend time with her when she was sober, and it became a weekly thing. It gave Keva something to look forward to, a reason to stay sober, and before she knew it, a whole year had flown by.

"I'm really proud of you," Steph said, Jo and Cali had gone away for a romantic weekend, so it was just the two of them, lounging about on the sofa eating ice cream and watching trashy movies.

"Thank you." Keva launched herself along the sofa, diving in for a hug.

Steph held her tight, but then Keva heard her take a deep breath. She pulled back and she could see that Steph was deep in thought. "Would you go out with me? I really like you and I've been wanting to ask for a while, but I didn't want to mess up your recovery." Steph buried her head against Keva's shoulder. "Sorry, I just-"

Keva's lips were on hers, cutting off her rambling as she deepened the kiss. "You don't have to apologise. You've been such a good friend, and I really like you too."

Steph reached out to hold Keva's hand, intertwining their fingers as she snuggled in next to her, smile on her face as they cuddled.

"Promise you'll never tell our kids the story of how we met?" Keva said, and Steph laughed.

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
